1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processor-based systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of selectively updating images stored in a non-volatile memory.
2. Background
The increasing use of computers in collecting and distributing information has revealed various problems with the typical collection and distribution channels. For example, one current software distribution system enables the software vendor to provide a number of users with software over a network. The system also enables the vendor to update and maintain the software at the request of the users and to enable the users to acquire software at the users"" requests from different software vendors over the network. However, such a system only provides software and related services at the request of the user, without considering the user""s requirements or preferences. As a result, the system is not optimized for the user""s specific needs and/or preferences.
In addition, information of interest to the user is currently provided to the user in the form of messages displayed on the computer monitor after the operating system has been booted up and is operational. Such information or messages are typically provided to the user arbitrarily post boot or displayed on the monitor when the system is idle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a method and system for collecting and distributing information over a network that is optimized for the user""s needs and/or preferences.
A method and apparatus is described in which a firmware causes display of a graphical screen with various images that are stored in a non-volatile memory wherein the images may be selectively updated. A memory is configured into a plurality of memory segments wherein each memory segment has a predetermined address thereby allowing the segment to be selectively addressed. A circuit is able to configure a display template having a plurality of display sections on a display wherein data stored in the mentioned memory segments is displayed on a predetermined display section.